


You're beautiful

by Anonymous



Category: Shrek (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Shouji Mezou, Crack, Creampie, Daddy Shrek, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shouji gives his virginity to his sweet ogre
Relationships: Shouji Mezou/Shrek (Shrek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	You're beautiful

"Relax, babe" the ogre sweetly whispered, curling his two fatty and lubed fingers inside his lover and hearing some lovely moans from the latter. He added a third finger, then a fourth as he worked him. For Shouji's twentieth birthday, the younger wanted to lose his virginity.

"T-Too much" Mezou sobbed.

"Sorry, babe. But I have to stretch you more... " the ogre rubbed at the younger's abs to soothe him "Trust me, please...".

"O-Okay..." 

Shrek smiled softly, then after thrusting his fingers in and out, he added the final finger and, with some work, his entire big hand was inside Shouji's ass "You took my hand, babe!". Shouji moaned as the ogre began pulling his fist in and out, punching at his prostate.

"Yes, daddy! Wreck my ass! Give me more!" Shrek accomplied at younger's request and pushed his hand deeper inside him as he felt muscles clenching around his elbow. Then he pulled his arm out, admiring Shouji's gaped hole as some lube dripped out. His rim seemed to be clenching around nothing.

The ogre smirked, stroking his massive and fat cock "Now you're ready".

"Yes, Daddy! Fuck me!" Shouji begged, waggling his wrecked ass. 

In no time, Shrek shoved his large member inside his young lover and started to fuck him, making Shouji cry in pleasure. 

"Oh, yes! Yes! That feels good, Daddy! More please!" moaned the multi-armed lover, feeling his mind blowing. Shrek's hips then moved faster, the sound of him slapping against Shouji's ass became more frequent. 

"Fuck! I love your ass so much!" he spanked at his lover's buttcheeks, making him gasp "You're mine, you're my bitch!".

"I-I-I'm your bitch..." Shouji said low, the green dick hitting continuously his prostate was making him crazy.

"Say it again! I want to hear you screaming!".

"I'm your bitch, Daddy!" Shouji screamed, then he moaned as he came quickly, his dick leaking cum over his abs and chest.

"I'm coming too!" screamed Shrek, increasing the speed of the thrust.

"Give me your seed! I want babies with you!" he groaned in pleasure as he felt warm and thick fluid fullfilling inside him. Shrek was pumping him gallons of cum, Shouji's abs disappearing as a round belly started growing as long as Shrek kept cumming inside him. 

"Oooh... Yes... Give me more..." Shouji's eyes rolled back inside his head, moaning in pleasure as he felt ti be in heaven.

After minutes of pumping his lover, Shrek pulled his dick out of his lover as his gaping hole started to leak white fluid. Smirking proudly, he laid next to his boyfriend, arms wrapping around his body as, with his big hands, he caressed at Shouji's round belly. His boyfriend looked like as if he was pregnant with many twins.

"You're so beautiful..." the ogre kissed on Shouji's unmasked face, still massaging his big belly "You're mine, only mine".

"I'm your, Daddy..." Shouji said lowly, suddenly yawning tiredly as he fell asleep, feeling protected by the strong arms of his ogre. Shrek smiled softly, kissing again on his neck as he fell asleep too.

They got married one month later and nine months later Shouji gave birth of four green and multi-armed babies and then they became a happy family.


End file.
